Renae
Renae is a regular member of WatchGirlsPlay, and is one of the original members, making her debut in Inside. She made her initial final appearance in Five Nights at Treasure Island. Rashae, her twin sister, joined the channel in late 2013. Her name is usually shortened to Nae by the other girls and the fans. She made a guest return on the May 19th, 2016 Livestream and returned to the channel in a special video titled "Naepie". She made her official return to the channel on August 5th, 2016. Along with Mariya and Sydney, she is the longest serving member of the channel. About Renae has a calm and bubbly personality. She has a great sense of humor and is one of the most level headed of the girls when it comes to horror or rage games. Her commentary borders around the explicit territory, but is not as vulgar as Andrea or Mars, and she tends to make snarky comments towards the characters in the game. She is also the most talkative, sometimes catching herself rambling on and on. As stated in the questions segment of her first video, she does not like horror games and even expresses her dismay when starting a horror game. Earlier on, she usually whimpers before facing the unknown. Though she will brave through and play a horror game, managing to beat Night 6 of Five Nights at Freddy's and its sequel. In addition, she would no longer be scared, but mad at a horror game that has given her one jumpscare too many. In mid-2015, it was revealed that Renae had left WatchGirlsPlay to focus on school and life outside of the channel. Outside of the channel, she has shown to focus more on fitness, as seen on her personal instragram. She returned to the channel in June 2016, with a new hairdo, her personality and characteristics remained the same but is she more quieter, possibly due to not being on the channel for so long. Interaction with others Renae seemed to have gotten along well with the other girls, being closest with Mariya, Andrea, and Rashae. When paired with Mariya, the pair were named Naeriya. She and Mariya were close friends from before WatchGirlsPlay and were often paired up in co-op videos. She was also present for Mariya's wedding, being one of her bridesmaids. She was naturally close to Rashae, being her twin sister, while Andrea and Renae were once housemates, as revealed by Renae in Neverending Nightmares. After her initial departure, she was still mentioned around the channel, especially in the livestreams by the girls and the fans, who generally ask about her well being. In between her departure and return, the girls still kept in contact with Renae. Upon her return, she seems to get along well with the newer members that have come after her. Video appearances Public videos *Inside (#2) *Super Pig (#3) *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 2, 3, 4 (w/Mariya) (#4, #7, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1, 2 (#5, #42) *Can Your Pet (#6) *Surgeon Simulator: 1, 2 (#11, #129) *Challenges: 0, 1, 3-8 (#13, #19, #88, #89, #119, #121, #133, #160) *Unfair Mario: 1, 2, 3 (#14, #72, #210) *Barrels (#16) *Hole in the Wall (w/Mariya) (#17) *Dance Central (w/Mariya) (#20) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-5, 8, 9 (#24, #40, #51, #66, #74, #178, #216) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#27, #31, #63, #67) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Sydney) (#28) *Outlast: 1-16 (#29, #35, #46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Cat Mario: 2, 3 (#30, #135) *Swing Soccer (w/Andrea) (#33) *Amnesia: The Dark Descent: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Extreme Twister (#37) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *Bewilder House (#41) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Stairs (#47) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Rashae) (#52) *GirlsPlay Update (w/Mariya) (#54) *Karaoke: 1, 2 (#56, #64) *Super Hot (#57) *Give Up (#58) *Sissy's Magical Ponycorn Adventure (#60) *F*ck This Game (#62) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1, 2, 3 (#75, #101, #137) *Evie: 1, 2 (#78, #143) *Lips of an Angel (#81) *Outlast: Whistleblower: 1-14 (#87, #90, #92, #95, #97, #100, #103, #106, #109, #112, #113, #115, #118, #122) *Flappy Bird (#91) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: Alpha, 1-8 (#94, #99, #102, #107, #120, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch: 1-9 (#98, #104, #110, #127, #144, #153, #156, #162, #167) *Dungeon Nightmares: 1, 2 (#105, #145) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Dark Deception (#114) *The Forest (#116) *Outlast Montage (w/Andrea) (#117) *Five Nights at Freddy's: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *AFK: 1-9, 50, 52, 53 (#142, #154, #164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #649, #657, #662) *Sally.exe (#149) *Amputea (#157) *QWOP (#158) *Alien: Isolation (Survivor): 1, 2 (#163, #166) *Alien: Isolation (Campaign): 1-19 (#168, #172, #176, #180, #184, #188, #192, #196, #199, #203, #208, #212, #220, #223, #225, #229, #233, #237, #240) *The Evil Within: 1 (#170) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Simsimi: 1, 2 (censored) (#183, #273) *Five Nights at Freddy's 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *FaceRig: 1, 2 (#195, #284) *Octodad: Dadliest Catch Shorts: 1, 2 (#201, #221) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Mount Your Friends: 2 (w/Mariya) (#214) *Soccer Physics: 1 (w/Mariya) (#217) *Scribblenauts Unmasked (#222) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *Kissing Simulator (w/Mariya) (#227) *React: 1-3, 30, 32-34 (#244, #228, #245, #612, #629, #635, #654) *Life is Strange: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5 (solo) (#230, #234, #242, #246, #247) *Crazy in Love (#232) *I Am Bread (#235) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#239) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#241) *Two Year Anniversary (#254) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *One Night at Flumpty's (#269) *Bloody Trapland (w/Mariya) (#271) *Muddy Heights (#274) *Mole Hammers (w/Mariya) (#276) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Baking Simulator (#283) *I Don't Even Know (#285) *Sonic Unfair (#287) *Five Nights at Treasure Island (#292) *Special video: Naepie (#607) *Creepypasta: 7 (#611) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: 3 (#630) *Whack the Creeps (#650) *Abe VR (#655) *Dread Halls VR (#660) Unlisted/Private videos *The Wolf Among Us: 1-20 (solo) *Mount Your Friends: 1 (w/Rashae) Trivia *Renae was originally not part of the original girls when the idea of the channel came up, instead Rashae was suppose to be part of the original group. However, Rashae had gotten engaged and moved interstate before the channel started filming, so the group quickly invited Renae to be part of the group. *Renae has taken the quickest to get to 50, 100, 150, and 200 video appearances. **It took 61 videos for Renae to reach 50 video appearances. **It took 133 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 100 video appearances. **It took 185 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 150 video appearances. **It took 254 videos (from debut) for Renae to reach 200 video appearances. *Of the first year girls, Renae has appeared in the least amount of public videos, at 229 videos. *Of the core girls, Renae is one the the few that does not have a tattoo. Mariya and Mackenzie being the others. *Out of all the former members, Renae has lasted the longest with 216 public videos and 237 overall videos at the time of her departure. *Of the former girls that have done solo plays, Renae is one of two members to have never completed their current solo play before their departure, Molly being the other. **Coincidentally, both Renae and Molly played and never finished Life is Strange. External links Category:Members Category:Renae Category:Current members